La Cuarta Vez
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Dos cuerpos, una habitación y pasión encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Jori One Shot /Jade&Tori/


**bueno, lo que empezó siendo una historia one shot de otro fandom, terminó siendo un poco un one shot de jori. asique, espero que os guste, nada más.**

**y bueno, ya saben, si les gustó, diganmelo :)**

Me miró a los ojos y supe que en ese momento todo había cambiado. Su mirada lo decía todo. Pasión, desenfreno, era una larga lista de términos que no llegaba a descifrar, pero que todo conducía a lo mismo, a que me quería, allí, con ella, junto a ella. Cerré el espacio entre nuestras bocas y la besé. Un mundo de sabores se abrieron ante mí. Primero, un dulce, pero amargo sabor a moras, para seguido de un dulce pero inmenso sabor a manzanas. La manzana prohibida, que era ella, y yo la había mordido con toda mi rabia. Había arrancado un trozo de ella y ahora estaba condenada por siempre.

Noté sus manos en mi espalda que me agarraba fuertemente el vestido, apretándolo sobre mi cuerpo, pero a la vez indicándome que quería más de lo que estaba recibiendo. Subí mi cuerpo sobre ella y caímos sobre la cama aún con nuestros labios saboreando el sabor de la otra. Sus manos se movían confusas, no sabiendo lo que hacer. Jade West sin saber lo que hacer, eso era nuevo para mí, pero a la vez, me ayudaba a conseguir algo nuevo en nuestra relación, descubrir un nuevo lado de Jade. Asique yo fui la que la guié esta ocasión. Separé un momento mis labios de los suyos y la miré a sus ojos. Ambas estábamos sudando a causa del calor de agosto y la piel le relucía más de lo común. Cogí sus manos y la guié sobre mi espalda hasta la cremallera. Era lo que quería y era lo que le iba a dar.

Esta me beso cuando supo lo que pretendía y con un rápido movimiento de manos, bajó la cremallera y enseguida sus manos encontraron mi piel. Estaban helados al contraste con mi piel y notaba como el bello se erizaba a medida que su tacto se hacía más y más presente.

Yo tampoco perdía el tiempo. Tan pronto como noté su contacto, una fiebre enfermiza se apoderó de mí. Ella quería más de mí, y yo de ella. Mis manos rodaron bajo su camisa cuando noté como gemía bajo mi tacto. Sonreí sin romper ese beso.

-Ahora sabrás quien es Victoria Vega- le susurré al odio.

-¿A que esperas entonces?

Aquello era un reto en toda regla. Tomé el mando y subí mis manos hasta que mi tacto encontró su sujetador. Esta, por respuesta propia, subió sus manos y me ayudó a quitarle la camiseta. Dios, no podía creer lo que miraba. Ante mí se abría el mejor cuerpo del mundo. Jade West era guapa y después de aquella imagen, no lo era, no era guapa, era una diosa. Bajé mi boca a medida que besaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Notaba su piel de gallina bajo mis labios. Cada beso nos encendía más y más cuando llegué a la zona de su pecho. Esta agarró a cada lado la colcha y se aferró. Beso tras beso me deleitaba. Un rápido click y me deshice de su sujetador y no tarde mucho más. Mis manos agarraron cada uno de sus senos mientras volvía a su boca y la volvía a besar. Jade corrió enseguida y recordó su trabajo. Se deshizo de mi vestido y ambas quedamos medio desnuda delante de la otra.

Bajé sus pantalones y cuando me quise dar cuenta, le siguieron las demás prendas. Pronto sentí el roce de mi piel con su piel. Frío contra calor en una batalla que ninguna de las dos sabría quien ganaría. Ella tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo como nadie sabía. Conocía que hacer, que parte tocar y como besarme para excitarme.

Bajé de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. La clavicula, el pecho, el abdomen y cuando llegué poco más debajo de la cintura noté como esta la erguía para arriba y noté lo excitada que estaba. Enseguida tomé uno de mis dedos y empecé a moverlo lentamente. Jade enseguida cerró los ojos y un gran suspiro salió alto y sonoro.

-Respira- sonreí.

Pero no la dejé. Enseguida mi lengua encontró su clítoris y empecé un juego con él y mi lengua. Las piernas de Jade enseguida me atraparon la cabeza, pero no sé por qué, pero no paré. Quería más de eso por parte de Jade, asique seguí el juego más y más ligero. Pronto su respiración empezó a entrecortarse y un gemido salió de su boca que tapé con un beso cuando mi dedo paró y lo introduje poco a poco. Sus manos me agarraron fuerte contra ella mientras notaba como introducía y sacaba el dedo más y más ligero. Su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío y hacía que me volviera loca. Era un no parar y cada vez me gustaba más. Sus gemidos se intensificaron y de repente, su cuerpo se paralizo cuando noté sobre el beso una sonrisa. Jade West había aprendido quien era Victoria Vega,

Notaba las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Seda nada más y nada menos. Abrí un poco los ojos y observé el despertador. Aún quedaban más de tres horas para levantarme del sueño en el que estaba viviendo lo que me recordó a algo. Me giré al sentido contrario, pero el frío de las sábanas me avisó de que allí no había nadie más durmiendo conmigo. Levanté la cabeza enseguida nerviosa, sin saber donde estaba, pero el sustó no duró mucho. Tendí de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada y una sonrisa de idiota inundó mi cara.

-Buenos días- me dijo una jade West ante mí no reconocida.

Vestía una camiseta grande que le tapaba lo suficiente como para no llevar nada más. Estaba sentada sobre el sofá de enfrente mío, con una taza de café en la mano y sonriente de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días- le sonreí de vuelta, aunque la sonrisa no desaparecía.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- se levantó del sofá y unas largas piernas la condujeron de nuevo hacia la cama.

Su peso hizo que me desviara un poco hacia ella, pero me sirvió para estar más cerca de ella y acompañar lo que iba a decir:

-No ha sido un sueño, ¿no?

-Desde luego, no lo fue- sonrió esta también- Al menos, las tres primeras veces…- los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mi cabeza y no pude si no enterrar mi cara en la almohada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto? ¿Te arrepientes?

Negué volviendo a verla:

-Me encantó- alcé mi mano sobre su piel y la oleada de frío contra caliente volvió a mi recuerdo, era como si lo de anoche, no hubiera acabado- ¿Te arrepientes tú?- negó.

-Pero hay algo que deberíamos hablar- soltó el café sobre la mesita de noche y se volvió hacia mí- Una cosa fundamental- fui a hablar cuando noté su mano sobre mi espalda- una cosa que…- me miró cuando noté su mano bajar más y más, hasta que se paró poco más arriba de mi trasero- bueno… si deberíamos ir a por la cuarta o no…

No dije nada. La atraje hacia mí cuando nos volvíamos a fundir sobre un nuevo beso. Nos esperaba la cuarta vez.


End file.
